Margaret Littlewood
Margaret Littlewood was a suspect in the murder investigations of three different people before she killed Molly Robinson, three dogs and attempted to murder officer David Jones in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Profile Margaret is an 82-year-old lady with chin-length gray hair and brown eyes. She wears a white shirt underneath a white robe with a brooch of a lady on the frilled collar. She also wears lipstick, dark sea green glasses, and brown hat with two roses on it. In her first appearance, it is known that Margaret wears make-up and drinks wine. In her second appearance, it is known that Margaret loves the theater. She also wears a dinosaur museum badge in this case. In her third appearance, Margaret replaced her badge with a cross. It is also discovered that she uses petroleum jelly and bobby pins for Astrid, her dog. In her fourth appearance, it is discovered that Margaret cooks, uses hairspray and ether. In this case, she wears a badge of Dog Pageant on the left side of her chest and has a scar of a dog's bite on her right hand. Events of Criminal Case To Die or Not to Die Margaret was a pensioner who, in this case, played a minor role. She appeared when Ramirez told Jones and the player that an old lady had come to meet them. When asked what she wanted to say, Margaret gave the team a couple of cookies and told them that she just wanted to greet them as they were new to the district. From then on, Jones became a fan of her cookies and used to admire her a lot. Anatomy of a Murder Margaret returned when the team were spending their leisure time in the local Grimsborough museum. There, the team had found the dead body of a writer named Wilfred Turnscrew, who was taxidermied and put on display. After seeing this, Margaret became very frightened and looked tense, so the team quickly went to assuage her. Later, when the team found a paw print in an overgrown garden, they matched it with their database, and discovered that it was a husky print. Since Margaret had a lot of information about everything that went on in the Historical Center, the team went to ask her who the dog belonged to. Margaret replied that the dog belonged to a hunter named James Savage. She also warned the team to be careful since James was a dangerous man. The Haunting of Elm Manor Margaret again returned as a suspect in The Haunting of Elm Manor after the death of a man named Hector Fernandez. The team went to talk to her since she was the neighbour of Hector, who lived in a haunted house called Elm Manor. Margaret told the team that she had heard Hector was haunted house come "alive" as it tortured the victim. She also said that she had heard Hector's screams of torment and then a loud crash. As a result, her dog, Astrid could not stop barking. When Jones said that he did not think that the house was actually haunted, Margaret answered that it really was, and that it used to eat people's souls. She then concluded that she was glad that Hector started going to church before the tragedy. The team again visited Margaret to ask her about Aurelio Angelo, the Fernandez's baby boy. She griefly said that she remembered Aurelio, who loved Astrid and always used to smile, and that one day, the house took him. When asked what had happened exactly, Margaret answered that one night, the house had become alive with evil and all the mirrors broke into a thousand pieces, and there were terrifying screams everywhere. Aurelio had smashed right through the stairs and when it all stopped, Hector found his baby boy lying dead on the stairs. Margaret then cried and said that the doctor had told them that Aurelio had fell from the top banister, but they all knew that it was the haunted house that took the poor baby's soul. Dog Eat Dog Margaret had participated in the annual Dog Pageant. She used a carrot cupcake recipe mixed with poison to kill Poochikin (Molly's dog), who was Astrid's (Margaret's Dog) key competitor. Unfortunately, both Molly and Poochikin ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course. Margaret then went on to kill the dogs of other participants, most noticeably Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog) and the husky of James Savage. She had also poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested. She did this when the team had went to give her the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, she gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was rigged with poison. This incapacitated Jones and Ramirez had to fill-in for the remainder of the investigation. Finally, after being arrested, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which eventually cured Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid, so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. For the murder of Molly, three dogs, and the attempted murder of Jones, Judge Hall sentenced Margaret to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 15 years. Trivia *In her mugshot photo from Anatomy of a Murder, her dinosaur badge is missing. *She is one of the few suspects who has appeared in four or more cases. *Margaret is the oldest killer in the game at 82 years old. Case appearances *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough) *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough) *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery MLittlewoodGrimsCase22.png|Margaret, as she appeared in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodGrimsboroughC024.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodGrimsboroughC28.png|Margaret, as she appeared in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodGrimsboroughC31.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). 31_margaretjail.png|Margaret, sentenced to life in jail with a chance for parole in 15 years for the murder of Molly Robinson, the murder of three innocent dogs, and the attempted murder of Officer Jones. case 31 margret littlewood.jpg OG_SUS_22_603.jpg OG_SUS_24_601.jpg OG_SUS_28_602.jpg OG_SUS_31_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers